guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Factions)
__TOC__ This article lists all locations in the Factions campaign by the following tree structure. Region *Explorable Area :image:FactionsTownIcon_sml.png Town ::image:FactionsArenaIcon_sml.png Arena :: Guild Hall :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Outpost :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Mission : Challenge Mission :: Point of Interest A list of all locations in the game, sorted by type can be found under: Locations (by Type) As several areas of the game are initially "locked" or inaccessible even though you have found their portal, comments are being added noting how to "unlock" or gain access those areas. Other areas can only be "discovered" or reached by completing certain missions or arriving at other locations. Comments on those are being added as well. See Factions Area Unlocking. Shing Jea Island *Monastery Overlook :image:FactionsTownIcon_sml.png Shing Jea Monastery ::image:FactionsArenaIcon_sml.png Shing Jea Arena *Sunqua Vale :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Tsumei Village :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Minister Cho's Estate (mission) ...(location) ...(explorable) : Kaabo Cemetery : Lake Puang : Shrine of Maat : Zhengjo Temple *Kinya Province :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Ran Musu Gardens : Aerie : Onghsang Island : Seijun Woods : Tomaat Pass *Panjiang Peninsula : Kaitan Village : Raiyan Cave : Qi Falls : Port Kaimu *Linnok Courtyard *Saoshang Trail :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Seitung Harbor *Jaya Bluffs *Haiju Lagoon :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Zen Daijun (mission) ...(location) ...(explorable) : Daochu Village : Hanzing Pier : Jatin Village : Linkei Township : Teipoa Island : Yuroso Island : Wahju Falls Kaineng City *Bukdek Byway :image:FactionsTownIcon_sml.png Kaineng Center :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) - Unlocked by Welcome to Cantha quest for Tyrian and Elonian Characters *Bejunkan Pier *Divine Path *Raisu Pavilion :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Raisu Palace - Unlocked by Taking Back the Palace quest *Raisu Palace (explorable) :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Imperial Sanctum - Discovered by completing Raisu Palace mission *Shadow's Passage - Unlocked by arriving at Dragon's Throat :image:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Dragon's Throat - Discovered by completing Vizunah Square mission :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png The Marketplace *Kaineng Docks *Wajjun Bazaar :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Nahpui Quarter - Unlocked by Closer to the Stars quest *The Undercity :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Senji's Corner - Discovered by completing Nahpui Quarter mission *Nahpui Quarter (explorable) *Xaquang Skyway - Unlocked by arriving at Senji's Corner : The Roost *Shenzun Tunnels :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Tahnnakai Temple - Unlocked by To Tahnnakai Temple quest :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Zin Ku Corridor - Discovered by completing Tahnnakai Temple mission *Tahnnakai Temple (explorable) :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Sunjiang District :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Maatu Keep *Sunjiang District (explorable) - Unlocked by ariving at Zin Ku Corridor *Pongmei Valley Echovald Forest *Arborstone (explorable) :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Tanglewood Copse :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Arborstone - Unlocked by The Count's Daughter quest. :image:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Altrumm Ruins - Discovered by completing Arborstone mission. :: Zu Brauer Amber Reserve *Ferndale :image:FactionsTownIcon_sml.png House zu Heltzer - Unlocked by Journey to House zu Heltzer quest. :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Aspenwood Gate (Kurzick) :image:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick) :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Lutgardis Conservatory :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Saint Anjeka's Shrine *Drazach Thicket :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Brauer Academy :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png The Eternal Grove - Unlocked by The Defenders of the Forest quest. *Melandru's Hope :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Jade Flats (Kurzick) :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png The Jade Quarry (Kurzick) *The Eternal Grove (explorable) :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Vasburg Armory - Discovered by completing The Eternal Grove mission. *Morostav Trail :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Durheim Archives :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) - Unlocked by Into the Whirlpool quest. *Mourning Veil Falls :image:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Amatz Basin The Jade Sea :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Boreas Seabed *Boreas Seabed (explorable) :image:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Zos Shivros Channel - Discovered by completing Boreas Seabed mission *Archipelagos :image:FactionsTownIcon_sml.png Cavalon - Unlocked by Journey to Cavalon quest. :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Breaker Hollow :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Jade Flats (Luxon) :image:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png The Jade Quarry (Luxon) *Mount Qinkai :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Aspenwood Gate (Luxon) :image:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) *Maishang Hills :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Bai Paasu Reach :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Eredon Terrace :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Gyala Hatchery - Unlocked by the Stolen Eggs quest *Gyala Hatchery (explorable) :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Leviathan Pits - Discovered by completing Gyala Hatchery mission : Creon Jade Mine *Rhea's Crater :image:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png The Aurios Mines :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Seafarer's Rest *Silent Surf :image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Unwaking Waters (Luxon) - Unlocked by the Journey to the Whirlpool quest *Unwaking Waters (explorable) :image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Harvest Temple Category:Locations Category:Factions